


YouTubers Beware Rampaging AI's

by Lister4eva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, YouTube Creators, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, JARVIS is a little shit, Ouija, Tony is a little shit, bros, clint is a little shit, making videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lister4eva/pseuds/Lister4eva
Summary: 4 YouTubers go Xploring and find out it really isn't a good idea to break in to an "abandoned" house that is controlled by an AI, especially when this AI's creator is a little shit and so is one of his best friends.





	YouTubers Beware Rampaging AI's

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys. I wrote this and it's silly but I was working on 3 straight days of no sleep and nothing keeping me going except for Coffee and Cigarettes. (DON'T SMOKE KIDS!!!) (No seriously, you will regret it)
> 
> Anyway it is probably trash but Hey so am I and I wasn't going to post it but my friend thought it was funny in its ridiculousness and I rarely post so here it is. 
> 
> Seriously Comments and Criticisms welcome.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> or not...

"You have to see this" Clint stomped down the metal staircase that lead from the communal floor down into Tony's workshop/lab. The tablet in his large callused hand held out in front of him.

"What is it?" Tony peeled the goggles from his eyes, allowing them to snap against his sin a little as he moved them to his hairline.

"Sometimes when you are working and something comes up that's really minor, Jarvis will inform someone on the team. I was scrolling through Instagram when  I was notified that there was a break in at one of your properties. Jarvis pulled up the CCTV feed and I was going to call the police, but look!" Clint smirked a little before handing the tablet to Tony whose expression switched from thunderous to a sort of gleeful mischief in seconds.

Sliding the tablet onto the work bench next to him, Tony spun in his chair and walked into the open space in front of him.

"Jarvis, screens please."

The blue holographs shone briefly in the air before being replaced with the live CCTV feed, they watched as two younger men set up a camera, before one of them began to speak.

_"Hey guys, so we made it inside. We said we would do another overnight video and here we are." the first lad spoke, floppy brown hair hung in waves, obscuring his eyes a little. A smile bloomed on his face as a much more energetic young man jumped into frame of the camera. Blonde cropped hair and a little shorter than his friend he flung his arms wide and began to speak._

_"That's right guys, 100,000 likes and we promised we would show you an old haunted ranch in the hills of LA..."_

Tony and Clint exchanged glances as the blonde began to go into a back story that they were positive was mostly hearsay and bullshit. They were clearly making a YouTube video and the pair settled down to watch as two older men entered the frame of the CCTV, staying back and quiet until the two younger men finished their monologues.

_"2 guards moving in opposite directions, on 20 minute cycles. As long as we are quiet and keep the torches away from the windows, we should be good"_

_The two older men swung backpacks around and began to unpack snacks and sleeping bags, pulling out everything they would need for an overnight video._

"Wait is that a Ouija board?" Clint almost laughed as the camera zoomed and sure enough a light coloured board was pulled from the brunettes backpack.

"Jarvis please tell me that the plans went through before I changed my mind and moved out here?" Tony asked, a gleam in his eye and a second screen popped up next to the first.

"The board appears to be plastic sir, the planchette however has a metal core" Jarvis informed them, " and yes sir, the track able software was implanted into the floor as specified."

Tony broke into a deep laugh, causing Clint to raise an eyebrow,

"The floor is magnetised so I can move the heavier furniture without having to get the suit if I grow bored with the layout, waddya say Hawk, wanna have some fun with them?" Clint laughed and nodded.

"Jarvis pull up a virtual Ouija board, when Clint or I move the planchette on the screen, the one on the board in the room needs to follow."

"Yes sir" another screen pulled up in front of them. The pair of avengers watched as the group on the CCTV settled down, arranging candles and the board just so before playing the game, each with a finger on the planchette.

"Jarvis, can you drop the temp in there, maybe 10 degrees or so?" Clint spoke and Tony laughed loud. They waited for a few minutes to respond after the group began asking questions.

The waited for the illegal occupants to ask, before Tony moved the planchette.

_"...Is anyone there?"_

_YES_

_"What is your name?"_

_T O N Y_

_"How did you die?"_

_B I T E_

_"Bite?"_

_YES_

_"Are you a good spirit?"_

_NO_

_"Do you want to harm us?"_

_YES_

_the group on the screen began to get visibly nervous, shooting each other looks, sure that one of them was controlling the wayward planchette._

Tony and Clint were giggling like children as the group asked more questions, shooting looks behind them into the darkness and clearly not happy with the way the night was going.

_"... Guys is it just me or is it freezing in here? it was warm on the way in" the blonde asked, taking his fingers from the board and pulling a hoodie on over his t-shirt. The taller brunet nodded before parroting his actions._

_"Nah it's just your imagination" One of the older guys said, the brown cowboy hat tipped to one side as he eyed his friends._

_"I dunno man, I can feel it too" the man in the ball cap nudged his friend before zipping his hoodie up all the way._

_"Baby, please tell me you are not getting scared?" the cowboy hat spoke again, drawing out the first word in a southern twang, affection for his friends seeping into his tone. They continued playing the game, asking more and more questions._

Tony and Clint took turns answering questions for the group but it was becoming boring, they tried to make their answers creepy but Tony wished they would do something that would allow them to really mess with them.

The people on the screen seemed to get the same idea because they once again pulled their fingers from the board,

"Shall we explore a little?" the blonde spoke, rising to his feet bringing a camera and a torch with him, the house hadn't been renovated much and was pretty much hollow on the inside apart from some of Howards old stuff that lingered in the corners, covered with sheets and making the place look eerie in the dark.

"We can do, I mean its abandoned for a reason right?" the brunette spoke, using one hand to brush his hair to the side of his face and turning deep eyes on the men who were still sitting next to the game.

"Heath?"

"Sure why not, we should stick together though" the cowboy hat stood, his larger frame blocking the view of the ball cap who moved to pick up yet another camera, making it an equal ratio of cameras and torches to people. the candles were blown out and they began to explore.

Clint widened the screen that now showed various cameras capturing the boys movements as they wandered the house,  passing by statues that sheets had slipped off of and bookshelves filled from floor to ceiling in old volumes, all of which were either out of date or discredited by now. Jarvis diligently made sure that certain rooms stayed unlocked, ones that held no importance of either scientific or personal.

"Tony, is the whole house set up so u can move furniture on a whim?" Clint asked, studying the corridor that the intruders had just moved down.

"Pretty much, why?" Tony wasn't paying attention anymore, the CCTV had become boring and although they had broken into one of his properties he knew they meant no harm and that they weren’t trying to take anything that didn't belong to them.

"Can we move these 3 statues to the other side, as quickly and quietly as possible?" Clint's grin widened when his orders were followed to the letter without Tony having to say a word to Jarvis, who despite his best efforts had caused some scraping sounds. The noise stopping the YouTubers in their tracks.

_"... what was that?" one of them asked, their torches turning as one towards the door they had gone through at the end of the corridor._

_"I'm sure it was nothing, just your imaginations" ball cap moved his torch back to the wall he had been studying intently, various pictures of important men rested framed on the wall._

_"I dunno..." the blondes voice veered off as he moved towards the door and peeked his head out slowly, torch telegraphing his movements, "err guys" he almost whispered, his pale skin seeming to go whiter as his eyes stayed glued to the corridor in front of him, his torch sweeping fast. "GUYS" he almost yelled, realising at the last minute that they were trespassing._

_"What" the brunette walked up behind him and swung his torch out the door too, obviously seeing the statue that was now stood directly next to the door instead of its original position across the corridor._

_"Elton?" the brunette hissed, his eyes never leaving the yawning darkness in front of them that was broken only slightly by the torch light._

_the ball cap raised his head from a small discussion he seemed to be having with the cowboy hat. walking towards the boys he smirked at their clearly freaked out states before shining his torch out the door too, clearly more alert than the boys he shone the torch downwards, saw the dust void that the statue moving had created, yanked the boys back into the room by their hoods and almost slammed the door. "We gotta get outta here" he spoke fast, his hands moving in his pockets and handed what looked like a knife to the bigger guy in the cowboy hat. "don't move from this door, don't let anyone in and don't open it" he instructed quickly and quietly, "There is someone else in this house" he whispered his eyes moving to the younger boys who were looking like they were going to throw up._

_Ball cap/ Elton moved towards the window, ducking so he could peek over the ledge without being seen, feeling around the window and clearly looking to pry it open._

_"Elton its happening again" a small voice came through the darkness and three torches swung in unison to the voice near the door, except the door was open and the cowboy hat clad figure was now stood in the corridor his torch and camera pointed in front of him, Elton grabbed the other two and pulled them behind him before moving towards the door,_

_"Heath. DUDE. safety in numbers, why do you never listen to me"_

_"Aww baby don't be like that" the cowboy hat/Heath smiled at the other man before waving his torch towards the corridor, "Look" he held up his camera and showed the other three the screen..."_

"Did you move the statue back?" Tony asked, Clint nodded and they both settled again to watch the screens.

_"... The group moved down the corridor as a tight pack, their backs to each other, torches swinging wildly to try and light up the corridor that was now looking a hell of a lot scarier than it had when they first made their way down it. the statue to their left moved once they past it and they bolted, moving fast back to the room that held the Ouija board and their sleeping bags. Heath and the two younger boys hunched over and began stuffing essentials back into their backpacks but Elton began to pace._

_"Guys, chill... LISten" he grabbed at the sleeping bags, pulling them from their grasps and making them pay attention to him, "I think its motion censored, they didn't move till we walked past them and haven't moved since, I think it's a security measure or something, think about it, if you could do something like that wouldn't you? Wouldn't you want people freaked enough to not only not come back but to make sure they told enough stories for no one else to even think about coming here either. Think about it, this place is old right, but there are sockets here that have to be less than a few years old. There isn't anyone here that could attack us or they would have, there isn't anything dangerous here. Can we just sit for a second" during his monologue, the two younger boys had calmed considerably, allowing the older one to speak._

_"This isn't part of the prank war is it" Elton asked once everyone seemed to have calmed enough to sit._

_The two younger boys shook their heads,_

_"Say Deadass" Heath prompted, his torch shining in their faces, clearly looking for the lie even as the two boys chorused the promise._

_Getting their breathe and their courage back didn't take long and the friendly ribbing started, each of the boys swearing the other shrieked or something, laughing at one or the other at the reaction to the statues._

Clint and Tony were disappointed by the lack of imagination or simple logic mindedness of the quasi leader of the group, they had been hoping they would leg it screaming through the house and give them a good show, Tony decided then and there he was going to up his game.

"Don't worry Clint, if they play that board game again we will get them"

_"... the group switched off most of their cameras and began to munch on various bags of snacks and bottles of soda they had brought with them, small discussions popping up here and there, discussing the changes to their channels and various trips. The blonde pulled out a small skateboard from his pack and placed his torch down over it, it began to glow in the dark and they began filming each other taking turns on the small board to propel themselves around the room..."_

Tony and Clint got bored quickly watching the screens and Clint moved over to a small section of the room that they used to test his newest arrows and bows. Tony told Jarvis to inform them if they began to use the board again and turned to get back to work, placing the goggles carefully over his eyes and fiddling with a piece of stubborn armour.

 

less than a half hour later...

 

_"... the ball cap began setting up the candles again before getting the others attention, they all moved to sit around the board once again and set the cameras up to record._

_"Are you there?"_

_YES_

_"Are we still talking to Tony?"_

_YES_

_"Are you evil?"_

_YES! the planchette moved then to begin spelling out something on the board. D E A T H_

_"How did you die?"_

_B I T E_

_"You were bitten?"_

_B L A C K W I D O W_

_"Ouch, when?" the nest question didn't get answered as a small book fell from the top shelf of the bookcase making them all jump and turn, the torches swinging around the room before another book fell and they all landed on the bookcase. More books began to fly from the shelves and as one the group rose to their feet,_

_"Guys its moving" Heath whispered after the last book fell, his torch on the planchette as it switched between the same three letters._

_D I E   D I E   D I E   D I E   D I E_

_the lights then began to flicker and the candles went out, the bust that one of them had placed on the desk moved a little the scraping sound catching their attention, the pale faces swivelled between the noises that surrounded them and the various things that moved, the lights still flickering a little and then a low growl began to emanate around the room to be replaced with a low maniacal laugh, the group grabbed for their stuff, clearly done with the spooky house and whatever was scaring them so badly,_

_hahahaha_ hahahaha

the screen in the living room where the group had set up camp sprang to life and there on the screen was a very happy and slightly hysterically laughing Tony Stark.

The lights in the house, the moving and scraping and the mysterious flying books all stopped and the lights came on low.

"Hello gentlemen" Tony had calmed enough to talk and was now joined on screen by a muscular blonde man who was leaning on something unseen his arms crossed over his broad chest and a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"I believe you broke into my property this evening" Tony smiled at the still stunned faces in front of him, "There will be security in to escort you out shortly, please take everything you brought with you and make sure you clean up after yourselves. I will allow you to keep the footage you have tonight, on one condition. You DO NOT disclose the location of this house, I don't want any more  YouTubers coming into this house and thinking it's a free for all. I assure you that the house is not haunted and you have been just treated to the world's best AI, myself and Clint playing the best prank ever. Say hello Jarvis.

"Hello Sirs. My name is Jarvis, I would apologise for scaring you but I believe the footage should gather a lot of hits" the AI broke through the quiet house, all the men on the screens head shot to eye the ceiling.

"I told you guys, security system, I was wrong but close" the ball cap spoke a few seconds later.

"We just got pranked by Iron Man and Hawkeye" the brunette smirked at the blonde who looked like he might still be stunned a little.

"DUDE" Heath whisper shouted, grabbing the others and laughing loudly.

"As I was saying gentleman. I expect you to take all your rubbish with you, your candles and everything else. Don't forget anything. I hope this has been a teachable experience, come to the tower if you are ever in New York. Tony began to turn away before changing his mind a grin plastered on his face. "Oh and word of advice, when playing with a Ouija, make sure the planchette isn't metal and you aren't on a magnetized floor. Tootles" the feed cut and as promised a large security guard escorted the group from the grounds.

Tony and Clint had quite a bit of fun triggering the lights and books, the moving objects and the noises coming through the speakers. With a flick of his wrist the screens disappeared, Clint retrieved his tablet and vacated the workshop, allowing Tony to chuckle to himself as he got back to work.  

The four YouTubers left the property, laughing and joking about the prank that had been played on them. The only evidence they had ever been there were their footprints in the dust and a video that would go viral as soon as it was posted.


End file.
